Julian
by DitaRose
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Julian. Julian lived on the edge of the forest. One day, when the villagers drove him out of his home, he ran through the forest to hide. He never expected to find a hedgemaze...and he never expected to find love again J/O
1. Disclaimer and prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Hi, I'm new to writing Labyrinth stories, but I'm giving it a try. This story takes place in a rural town in England and the main characters are Julian Clary and Jareth from the movie Labyrinth. When you read the first chapter and the prologue, it may not seem like a Labyrinth story, but it really is. There just needed to be an intro to the character of Julian. If you don't already know who Julian Clary is, he is an English comedian who is very camp and very beautiful. I wanted to use him as a main character because he has a lot of good lines to use. Some songs being used in this fiction are:**

**Uncanny and Unnatural (Julian Clary)**

**Mincing Machine (Julian Clary)**

**Wanderin' Star (Julian Clary version)**

**Que Serra Serra (Julian Clary version)**

**plus songs from the movie Labyrinth. So, here is the prologue, and I hope you stick with it and enjoy.**

Julian

** There was once a boy named Julian Star. Julian lived on the edge of the forest. He lived in a small cottage surrounded by flowers and trees. If you followed the trees behind Julian's home that made up the forest, you would see endless trails and exotic flowers. If you followed the path a little farther, you might not notice the dark creeping up or the mist that slowly starts to surround your ankles as you take in all of the fresh, moist, green moss. If you travel a little bit farther, you may or may not notice the thickness in the air or the blackness that engulfs the canopies of the trees. Julian never noticed such things, though. He was to blind to the things around him. One day, Julian didn't notice these things, and something happened. No one saw Julian again, but was it such a bad thing? Before we get ahead of ourselves, let me tell you a bit about Julian and how we got here.**


	2. The beginning of a tale

DISCLAIMER APPLIES:

THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE INCLUDING JULIAN CLARY OR AND LABYRINTHINE CHARACTERS. ALL FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS AND THE LYRICS ARE CHANGED SLIGHTLY TO DIALOUGE FROM THE SONG 'UNCANNY AND UNNATURAL'

Julian

There was once a boy named Julian Star. Julian lived on the edge of the forest. He lived in a small cottage surrounded by flowers and trees. If you followed the trees behind Julian's home that made up the forest, you would see endless trails and exotic flowers. If you followed the path a little farther, you might not notice the dark creeping up or the mist that slowly starts to surround your ankles as you take in all of the fresh, moist, green moss. If you travel a little bit farther, you may or may not notice the thickness in the air or the blackness that engulfs the canopies of the trees. Julian never noticed such things, though. He was to blind to the things around him. One day, Julian didn't notice these things, and something happened. No one saw Julian again, but was it such a bad thing? Before we get ahead of ourselves, let me tell you a bit about Julian and how we got here.

Julian didn't always live on the edge of the forest. At one time, he lived right on the inner streets of the village. He lived with a young man named Jimmy. Jimmy was from Amsterdam. Jimmy and Julian met in the local market one day while shopping for food for their dinners.

FLASHBACK

_Two young men walked through the open, airy aisles of the Douta Market in the center of their small English village. _

_OOF! _

_Both boys mumbled as they picked themselves up off the ground._

"_I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" said Julian._

"_No, not at all. Did I hurt you?" replied Jimmy._

"_No, I'm alright I think."_

"_Who are you?" asked Jimmy as he looked at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen across from him._

"_I'm Julian, who are you?"_

"_I'm Jimmy. Pleasure to meet you, Julian…- ?"_

"_Julian Star, and the pleasures all mine Jimmy…-?"_

"_Jimmy Clary."_

_The two young men, barely of age, started to walk down the aisles. Julian turned to face Jimmy._

"_So what is a handsome boy like your self doing shopping in a camp little market on this lovely day?"_

"_Handsome? Thank you. Camp? Agreed. I'm picking up some things for my mother. I am visiting her at home tonight, I'm picking up the eggs and stuff. How about your self?"_

"_Oh, um, I'm picking up some vegetables for some Karelian Stew."_

"_Wow, your mother must be a good cook. That is some hard stuff to make."_

"_Not really. I need a bit more parsley and oregano, but I can get that in the forest. Maybe some mint leaves for the power mincing."_

"_Hmm, you seem to know a lot about cooking, your mum teach you?"_

"_Um, I don't have a mother, actually. I live alone."_

"_How old are you?" Jimmy could tell he was young._

"_17," Jimmy stared at Julian in disbelief. _

"_And you live on your own?" Jimmy watched as Julian started to tear up, "I'm sorry, Julian. Please don't cry."_

"_I'm fine," Julian replied, drying his eyes, "I just have no one to talk to. You are the first person I've talked to in months."_

"_Well, where do you live?"_

"_I have a small cottage on the edge of the forest surrounding town."_

"_Maybe I could stop by? Or you could stop by my home, I live alone as well."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I'm 19, no where near as young as you."_

"_Why do you want to visit?" Julian was suddenly nervous, maybe this Jimmy was just like all the other punters in town who didn't like Julian._

"_Sometimes it's nice to have some one to talk to."_

_Julian smiled, "Yes, Jimmy, I think I would like that…"_

END FLASHBACK

Julian and Jimmy spent almost everyday together. For months they visited back and forth. After a few weeks of traveling the long distance between their houses, Jimmy grew a bit confident and asked Julian to move in with him. Julian was thrilled and accepted immediately. They had many good laughs together. One night, as Julian cooked dinner for them, Jimmy started a kind sort of banter between the two. This banter would be the start of the rest of their lives.

FLASHBACK

"_Julian?"_

"_Yes, Jimmy?" replied Julian as he stirred the stew that was brewing over the stove._

"_What would you do if I call you affectionate?"_

"_I'll kiss you on the cheek," Julian laughed and Jimmy continued his banter._

"_If I call you electric?"_

"_I'll give you quite a shock."_

"_If I call you subservient?"_

"_I'll be right down on my knees."_

"_If I call you unhygienic?"_

"_And I'll give you VD…" Jimmy looked shocked until Julian started to laugh. _

"_Hmm, If I call you merciful?"_

"_I'll give you one more chance."_

"_If I call you hypnotic?"_

"_I'll swing from side to side."_

"_If I call you well developed?" Jimmy stood up and slowly started to move towards Julian, who was facing the stove._

"_And I'll let you feel my muscle," Julian's sentence came out a bit breathless as Jimmy pulled his lithe body into Julian's body. Julian told Jimmy when they first moved in that he was gay, but Jimmy didn't seem the type. Jimmy whispered in Julian's ear from behind him, now – _

"_Something strange was noticed as I peered into your prime…"_

_A breathless Julian replied:_

"_Uncanny and unnatural, that's what I am."_

"_I know, my Julian, you are, and that is what I love about you…"_

_ "Jimmy, I – "_

_ "Don't, just let me love you…"_

END FLASHBACK

And he did. Julian Star was loved by Jimmy Clary, and that was that. No one said a word when the two men were around, but they all started to talk once they left the market or the local shops.


	3. Talk of the Town

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Julian Clary, Sticky Members/Moments, My Glittering Passage, 'Que Serra Serra', or any Labyrinthine creatures, characters, or songs. This is a work of fiction. Italics are flashbacks, bold italics are songs.**

Julian

**PREVIOUSLY: **Julian Star was loved by Jimmy Clary, and that was that. No one said a word when the two men were around, but they all started to talk once they left the market or the local shops.

One day, Jimmy and Julian decided to take a trip to the Douta Market for the umpteenth time.

FLASHBACK

_Jimmy stared at his blue eyed beauty. Julian looked oh so very lovely in the morning sun and he looked forward to it every day. Julian just smiled his sunshine smile and continued to walk at a slow pace. About mid morning, brimming 11:30, the two boys stumbled into the market holding hands. They got a few looks, but neither paid any attention. _

_"What do you want for lunch? I can cook something?" said Julian._

_" I was thinking, what if we had a picnic at the lake? I haven't been there in ages!" Julian just laughed at his boyfriends silly face and agreed with a slight nod of the head._

_"We can pick up some fresh bread and cheeses and maybe some fruit and wine, what do you think, Jimmy?"_

_"Sounds delightful." Julian decided it was time for some deep soul searching, however inappropriate at the time._

_"Why, Jimmy?"_

_"Why what?" Jimmy looked up at Julian and followed his eyes. That was the first time he saw all the people, big and small, old and young. They all grimaced as the couple walked past. Only a select few nodded politely. _

_"Why put yourself through this? You see, now, the stares and the whispers. This is why I left in the first place. I was destined to be alone in my torture. Why are you pulling your self into my playing field knowing you are going to get hurt?" Jimmy got a look of deep thinking on his face, then he smiled._

_"You really want to know, Julian?"_

_"Yes, or I wouldn't have asked."_

_"Well, growing up, I was always a bit different. I never had a father and my mother could tell that something wasn't quite right with me. I always asked her 'What will I be?' but she could never answer me, all she would say was 'Que Serra Serra, son."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"'It means 'whatever will be will be.' At the time, not even I knew what was going on in my mind, but I pressed on. When we found out that my father died through an old friend, we decided to leave Amsterdam behind and move here, to England. When I got here, I knew no one. As I said, I didn't know why I was different. Back in Amsterdam, I was, how would you say, the leader of the pack. It was odd to be the odd one out, so, many misfits followed me. I wanted to start anew here. I thought it would be hard, but it wasn't. I learned to adapt to the society and I hid my oddities quite well. And then I met you. You opened up a door for me. I now know why I was so different back at home, but only my soul mate helped me find out."_

_"Let me get this straight, pardon the pun. Back in Amsterdam, kids followed around a closet homosexual and thought it was cool?"_

_"Well, yes, I guess you could put it that way."_

_"Can we move to Amsterdam?"_

_"Ha, maybe. But I think I like it right here for now." _

_"And what about the people here? All the punters who look and stare and whisper? Are you ready for that? That follows me every where I go, sweet heart."_

_"Well, since I follow you ever where you go as well, I guess I'll have to get used to it, now won't I?"_

_"Guess so." They walked in silence, arm in arm, for a few moments. After awhile, Julian started to hum a soft tune. Jimmy thought nothing of it. They bought what they needed and continued on their merry way to a small trail in the forest. _

_After a while, they reached what Julian thought was heaven on earth. A beautiful pond with trees and water lilies and hills and pastures. They sat down to eat their dinner, the walk took so long that lunch became dinner for them. They sat and as they ate, they watched the sun set together. At dusk, they lit a few candles that Julian had bought at the market and Julian started to hum again. Jimmy stared at him with a goofy grin on his face. Finally, Julian noticed his audience._

_"What?"_

_"You're humming."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't be. What are you humming? Would I know it?"_

_"It's a little song I made up when you were telling me about your life. So, to answer your question, no, you wouldn't know it."_

_"Does it have words?"_

_"In my head it does, ha ha ha."_

_"Sing it for me."_

_"What?" Julian stared at Jimmy in shock and waited for him to say 'Just kidding!' or 'I wouldn't ask you to do that!' but neither came out of his mouth._

_"Sing it for me. I want to hear what you came up with!"_

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_"Not at all. Please?" Jimmy gave Julian the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up. Finally, Julian succumbed to the pressure. _

_"Okay, but you can't laugh at me!"_

_"I won't, I promise." Julian sighed and stood up._

_"What are you doing, Julian?"_

_"Well, If I AM performing, it needs to be good." Little did they know that they weren't the only audience to the show that night. Julian started his song. _

_**'When I was just a boy, I asked my mother**_

_**'what will I be? Will I be handsome? Will I be rich?'**_

_**here's what she said to me:**_

_**Que Serra Serra**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**The futures not ours to see**_

_**Que Serra Serra**_

_**Well I grew up and fell in love' **Julian looked lovingly at Jimmy_

_**'and asked my sweet heart, 'what lies ahead?**_

_**Will it be rainbows, day after day?'**_

_**here's what my boyfriend said:**_

_**Que Serra Serra**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**the futures not ours to see**_

_**Que Serra Serra'**_ _Jimmy stood up to stand next to Julian. He took him in his arms and they started a slow swaying motion._

_**'Now I have children all of my own'**_

"_You want kids?" asked Jimmy_

"_Just listen to the rest of the song!" exclaimed Julian._

_**'They asked their father, 'how can this be?**_

_**You may be handsome, you may be rich, but who could our mother be?'**_

_**so I told them:**_

_**Que Serra Serra'**_ _Jimmy and Julian were now doing a jig of sorts in circles around their __picnic. Jimmy started to sing along - _

_**'whatever will be will be**_

_**the futures not ours to see**_

_**Que Serra Serra**_

_**What will be will be**_

_**Que Serra Serra!'**_

_Julian gave a mock bow as Jimmy started to clap. After their laughter died down, they gathered their things, put them back in the basket, and headed towards home. Anyone in the dark forest would see no one, for the blackness was like ink and no eye could see through it, but they would hear the laughter of two young men with the occasional chorus of an unknown song. Julian and Jimmy thought they would be the only ones walking through the forest at this hour of night, but they were wrong...dead wrong._

_As the two men reached their home, Jimmy stopped Julian from going inside._

_"What's wrong, Jimmy?"_

_"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you."_

_"Couldn't you thank me inside where it's a bit warmer?"_

_"No."_

_"What do you have to thank me for?"_

_"For making this the best night of my life. If I were to die at this moment, I would be glad I got to spend it with you. I would be glad to have heard your song."_

_Suddenly, a tall, bulky man with a pistol stepped out of the shadows._

_"Well, you got your wish sonny boy. Say good night to the freak!" and with that, the tall man shot his pistol, hitting Jimmy in the heart. Julian screamed in horror as he watched Jimmy fall to the ground. _

_"Jimmy, no, JIMMY!"_

_"Julian, don't cry...please..." Julian pulled Jimmy's head in his lap and cried silent_ _tears._

_"I'm here, Jimmy, I'm here!" Jimmy started to cough as his blood seeped into his lungs._

_"Julian, I am so happy right now. I got to meet my soul mate and I got to hear his song cough... I love you Julian...C...Cl..."_

_"What Jimmy, what is it?"_

_"I love...you...Julian...Clary..."_

_"I love you too Jimmy Clary. Forever and always!" Jimmy smiled his sunshine smile as his eyes started to close for the last time._

_"JIMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU!"_

_"Julian, never forget me...never..."_

_"I won't..I- Jimmy? Jimmy?! JIMMY!" As Julian lay next to his Jimmy on the ground, the rain started to fall, washing away the blood and the tears. Julian lifted his head and screamed to the skies for all it was worth. He looked towards the woods and saw that the man was gone. Long gone by now. He grabbed Jimmy by the wrists and pulled him into the dry, warm home. Julian covered him with a blanket and put a rose in his hand from the basket. After crying a bit more, he curled himself up under the blanket and next to Jimmy one last time._

_"Good bye, Jimmy."_

END FLASHBACK

Authours note: Well, this is my second chapter. Some confusion that may be found in the first chapter might have been:

Karelian Stew: This is a food dish from Finland (also known, in Finnish, as Karjalanpaisti). It is very good lol.

"...maybe this Jimmy was like all the other punters in town who didn't like Julian..."

punters: punters is an English word (derived from the 'dead' linguistic cipher (language) in England used by flamboyant gay men called 'Polari') that holds the same meaning as 'idiot' or 'moron' when used in this context.

"...And I'll give you VD..."

VD: You should know what this means, but if you don't, it means Venereal Disease.

Well, that's it for my Authours note, please REVIEW?!

Love always with cookies and kisses

DitaRose


	4. A funeral to die for

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Julian Clary, Sticky Members/Moments, My Glittering Passage, 'Que Serra Serra', 'Mincing Machine', or 'Leader of the pack, or any Labyrinthine creatures, characters, or songs. This is a work of fiction. Italics are thoughts, bold italics are songs. Also, some lyrics have been changed to fit a dialog setting**

Julian

**PREVIOUSLY: **_Julian covered him with a blanket and put a rose in his hand from the basket. After crying a bit more, he curled himself up under the blanket and next to Jimmy one last time._

_"Good bye, Jimmy."_

The next morning, Julian woke up to a shuffling sound around him. As he opened his eyes, Julian noticed that the sun came in from every window and surrounded him like a veil. The shuffling grew louder and Julian turned to look around. He noticed that there were men in the living room and he heard doors from what could only be the bedroom and closets being opened and shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Julian as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We're looking for the boys clothes." It was only at that point that Julian remembered everything that happened the other night. He no longer wiped the sleep from his eyes as the tears did the job for him. Julian looked down to the floor where he had lay before and at once noticed that Jimmy's body was no longer in sight.

"Where is Jimmy?"

"It's none of your concern, little boy." The man continued rummaging through things around the house.

"Where. Is. Jimmy?" Julian clenched his fists at his sides.

"I said, it ain't none of your concern!" Julian ran at the man and pinned him to the wall. He may be petite, but he was strong.

"IT IS ALL MY CONCERN! I KNOW HOW YOU PEOPLE THINK! I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND I KNOW YOU HATED JIMMY! BUT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I DON'T CARE! JIMMY LOVED ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! HE LOVED ME AND HE TOOK CARE OF ME! HE LOVED ME ENOUGH TO PUT HIMSELF IN THE SAME LIGHT THAT YOU VIEW ME IN! THE FREAK! THE WALKING CIRCUS! I MAY BE SMALL, BUT I COULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW AND NOT CARE! MY LOVER IS DEAD! HE IS DEAD! BY YOUR NEIGHBORS! YOUR FRIENDS! SO DON'T TELL ME IT'S NONE OF MY CONCERN! TELL ME WHERE MY BOYFRIEND IS! NOW!" Julian let go of the man and he slumped to the floor. By now, all of the men that were in the house, five to be exact, were all standing in the living area watching the scene before them.

"He's out front, on the cot."

"WHY!"

"We have to take him to town for the funeral. His mother requested we bring him."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WAS HERE?"

"KID, STOP YELLING! The man who shot him, Hugh Phillip, he came into town last night and was braggin' 'bout killin' the kid. He said if he had the chance, he woulda killed you too, but you started screamin' and he fled. He said he just wanted things back to normal, and if he had to shoot someone to do it, he would. And he did. They took him into custody and he is in the local jail now, mate. Relax." Julian stepped out from the mans sight and ran into the front yard. There lay Jimmy. They had put him on a rolling cot with a sheet. Julian noticed the buggy and horse waiting for the new cargo so as to take it into town. He reached the blanket and pulled it back to stare at his lovers face. Jimmy was the first person to accept him for who he was. Julian wasn't going to let that go. He kissed Jimmy's lips one last time before turning towards the house again.

As Julian walked inside, he saw the men talking around the stove. He quietly walked into the room with his head down and keeping his distance. Seeing Jimmy dead in the morning light had hushed his anger and brought back the feeling of loneliness he had thought was forgotten. All of the men turned to look at him warily. Finally, Julian spoke up, but only in a hushed whisper.

"When is the funeral."

"I thought that we established that it is none of your...-"

"Do you want to be pushed up against the wall again?" The glare that hid behind Julian's lifeless and grieved eyes warned the man that his threat was not empty.

"This afternoon, but I must warn you, Jimmy's mother has requested that your presence be absent. She doesn't want the town to register the idea of her son being with another man."

"Fine."

The men eventually left. Once the front door to Jimmy's home was closed, Julian looked around at his surroundings. He had a plan, and no one would stop him. He was going to remind the world who the leader of the pack really was.

He walked swiftly towards the bedroom and pulled a back sack out from the closet. He shoved any of his clothes that he could find into it ruthlessly and made way for the living area once again. He picked up a few things that would remind him of his Jimmy. Jimmy's favourite tea cup, his favourite blanket, his favourite pen, and a picture of them together. As he looked at the mantle above the fireplace, a small box sat there wrapped in what seemed to be satin. Julian picked it up gingerly and removed the satin wrapping to look at what was inside. There was a card, hand made, and an even smaller box. Julian opened the card and his eyes teared up at what they read:

_**To my dearest Julian,**_

_**Seeing as it's your birthday, I thought I would give you something special today. This box holds the second most important thing in my life, beside you of course. I hope you like it, and remember, Que Serra Serra...**_

_** With all my love and my heart,**_

_** Jimmy**_

Julian opened the small box and found a silver band, a ring, enclosed in the satiny layers. He picked it out carefully and held it to the light. It glowed like no normal silver and shone the rays of the sun. He slipped it on his left hand and smiled. It felt like Jimmy was smiling too. He slipped the letter in his breast pocket and turned around.

Julian looked around one last time at the bungalow that he had called home for several months now. It seemed to dull and lifeless without Jimmy sitting in the kitchen or in front of the fireplace. He knew what he had to do.

Later that Afternoon: the Church

Julian made his way to the doors of the church. Two men approached him.

"Excuse me, sir, you are not permitted to enter this church today." said the taller of the two men.

"Is it not Sunday, good sir?"

"Yes, but a funeral service resides behind the doors, there will be a later mass this evening."

"Well, then, I'm here at the right time, aren't I?"

"Are you an attendee of the funeral?"

"It was my boyfriend who was shot, so, yes, I think I am." Julian pushed through the two men and opened the doors. The priest looked up and cringed as everyone in the pews turned their eyes to the new comer.

"Sorry if I'm late, everyone. One of your kinsmen decided to shoot poor Jimmy last night and didn't clean up, how rude. It was up to me to do it, you know, and while in the grieving process, it is a rather hard task." As Julian spoke, he walked up the aisles to the podium set up on a small stage where the priest stood. He pushed him aside and took his place at the head of the stage. He idly played with his fingers. A woman made a gasp which made Julian raise a brow on his head, but he never raised his eyes from his perfect nails.

"Is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?!" _She must be the mother_, Julian thought.

"No it's not, it's my ring..." another man decided to speak up at Julian's childish comment.

"What? Was he supposed to pick you up from school today?" the man stared at Julian incredulously.

"No, I don't go to school anymore, I'm out of school now."

"Where did you meet my son, you pervert?" The woman stared at Julian with a bubbling hatred behind her eyes. Julian decided to give one last performance to the public before he disappeared back to his cottage at the edge of the forest.

"I met him at the candy store! He turned, and he smiled at me, you get the picture?"

"Yes. We see, kid," the crowd looked on in horror as Julian smiled at them.

"Well, that's when I fell, for the leader of the pack. Vroom Vroom! My folks were always putting him down. They said he came from the wrong side of town."

"What do you mean when you say he came from the wrong side of town?"

"They told me he was bad, but I knew he was just said, that's when I fell for the leader of the pack." Now the group of mourners were becoming agitated. Who was this foolish fairy to talk about their Jimmy? Jimmy was such a good boy...yea right!

"Now he's gone, and I feel so helpless, what can I do? Nothing, just remember all the good things we'd been through. At the market, you all stopped and stared. Probably because I'm too much of a freak to be there, but I'll never forget him, leader of the pack. Now I'm here to tell you all about your good boy, Jimmy, and about myself, his boyfriend, his lover, Julian. So sorry if I hurt you, leader of the pack. You see, he was the leader of the pack, and now he's gone. There's no other way to put it really, is there? He was at one time the leader of the pack, but now he's gone. It is no longer true to say he is the leader of the pack, because he is gone. Well, he's dead isn't he. Sorry to be brutal, but there we have it."

Everyone looked on in shock at the boy at the podium who had the audacity to talk about their Jimmy in such a way, but no one could do a thing, they were too much in shock.

"Now, I am the leader of the pack. And it's time you all know who I am." Julian smiled at himself inside. _Here we go, Jimmy, wish me luck..._

"_**I'm a mincing machine**_

_**I am, I'm a mincing machine**_

_**I don't care who knows it, I'm a mincing machine**_

_**there's a lot of it about...**_

_**I'm not afraid to say it**_

_**I'd rather display it**_

_**my engine is running**_

_**my condition is stunning**_

_**it's not been easy saying it**_

_**but since I was a teen**_

_**all those who know and love me**_

_**have been proud to know**_

_**that I am a mincing machine**_

_**they said 'you're a mincing machine'**_

_**I said 'I am'**_

_**there's a lot of it about**_

_**I'm feeling over eager**_

_**bring me swore fever**_

_**it was all a myth**_

_**about me and mike smith**_

_**it's not been easy making friends**_

_**I've not been to tea yet with the queen**_

_**but she'd have me to dinner and a nightcap too**_

_**if she only knew that I was a mincing machine**_

_**she'd say 'come to dinner, you're a mincing machine!'**_

_**it's not been easy getting here**_

_**but fairyland had to be seen**_

_**watch your step**_

_**mind how you go**_

_**but please make way for**_

_**a mincing machine!**_" Julian jumped off the podium and ran out of the church with the group high at his heels. _We did it, Jimmy, we made them see! We did it! I love you..._

Julian whispered to the clouds and continued to run into what would be his future, his destiny, and his survival.

Authors Note:

So there is the third chapter. In the fourth chapter, we get more into Labyrinth. Please review, I'm new to this and I really want some feedback...kk, thanks kiddies!

Love always with Cookies and Kisses

Dita Rose


End file.
